Ie to yoba reru basho
by Same-Esa
Summary: Sesshomaru x OC. I own nothing but Toma and this story.


**Chapter 1**

Pursing her lips Toma stared down the well. Just before, she'd watched a strange girl disappear down it. It wasn't like she was _snooping_ or anything like that. She'd been passing through the grounds to a shrine not too far off and the door had been left open. As clear as day she saw a girl standing there before jumping in. Worried that she was commiting suicide and would be dead before anyone else had shown up she went in to look down it.

A ghost. That was the only explanation as to why a girl who stood there moments before disappeared in the well. Shuddering in anticipation she glanced around the shack. _That_ was a terrifying thought but the small hutch... looked throughly interesting. Uncurling her body from over the well she made her way to a cabinet on the other side of the well. These artifacts were gorgeous.

Grabbing hold a necklace she stared at the decoration on it. It looked like pure gold with grooves in it. Following along the vine-like design she held onto it tightly looking around the room. Skulls, cards, vases, jewelery, and other such things coursed along it. Following along them she made her way to the front of the well again, staring down it. Had it all been part of her imagination actually?

"What are you doing in here?!"

Snapping around her eyes looked for the source of the old scratchy voice. Her gaze met with empty sockets and a horrifying face. Screaming she stumbled backwards tripping into the well.

Shit shit shit shit!

Waiting for the crash landing she wound herself into a tight ball holding the necklace tightly. This was absolutely dreadful. The longer she waited to hit the ground the more she wondered if she'd already died. That thought died out as she felt a slam to the ground and she bit back a yelp.

Carefully opening an eye she looked around her sight met with a starry sky. Gasping in pain she forced herself to sit up grabbing ahold of her now torked shoulder. With effort she reached up and grabbed ahold of the edge of the well and forced herself over the edge.

Sitting cross legged she curled over holding onto her shoulder. Hell that hurt like a bitch.

Thinking for a moment she slowly rose her head up. Where the bloody hell was she? Checking her hand with the injured shoulder she noticed she still had the necklace. Great. Now she felt like a damn theif.

Grumbling she made her way onto her feet before unclapsing the necklace and placing it around her own neck. Atleast this way she would be sure not to lose it.

In the darkness she could see small lights, almost like small candle lit flames. Stepping forward quietly she made her way towards it. The closer she got to the light the more the shapes made themselves out.

It was a small down, little huts as houses and small fires outside of them on Tyki sticks to light the darkness. Making her way down the deserted dirt path she recognized a small shrine. Ah, the one she'd been planning to visit! Grinning suddenly she all but skipped towards it.

Once there she froze. It was eery. The silence seemed dead, only the cracks of the small flames held sound for her to listen to. 'Closer,' her mind screamed, 'move closer to the shrine!' She complied grabbing onto it and ducking down to curl into a ball. Small target, small target.

Just as she stilled in place and gust of window flew over her head, what felt like a blade cutting the back of her neck. Her breath hitched staring intently at the shrine before her. What sounded like a large foot step sounded directly behind her and a hot breath caressed her back. She was tempted to turn around and face the intruder but she feared if she did, the sight would horrify her.

Nonetheless she faced what she hoped not to be her opponet and stared at it wide-eyed. The thing that stood before her was no animal or human, it was a monstrosity. Large, circular mouth, with dozens of rows of teeth. Black beady eyes stared down at her hungrily. The large worm like body was impossibly close.

She couldn't move, she could hardly breath at this point. Some sort of ooze dripped from it's mouth as she stared breathless at the wretchedly smelling creature.

No sound blew past her mouth, that she took note of but before she knew it blood was spewing through the air and onto her clothes. Her grey eyes stared straight ahead watching the white hair flutter to a stop against his back.

Swinging the sword, blood splattered on the ground and hit Toma's foot. The cateared male turned his gaze to her, "hey ar-"

Not even two words in and she was running. Adrenaline peaked her speed sending her flying through the forest. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to wake up from this... this nightmare!

She couldn't even tell how much time had passed but after what felt like moments she found herself scrambling her way up a tree and hugging the branches.

_Take. me. home!_

* * *

_A/N: I'm trying not to make Toma seem Mary-sue considering those are annoying but I don't want her to be a complete pansy I guess? Right now, she's just scared. She feels as those her mental capacity is being challenged and she doesn't want to face reality. Afterall going from a world like ours to that filled with monstrous creatures? I don't think anyone would handle that well in actuality._

_Give me some pointers I guess, that'd be really appreciated? QuQ_

_R&R please?_


End file.
